100 Hours of Gaming and 1 Hour of Flirting a Day
by Shinra-ex-SOLDIER
Summary: Wherein there's an electricity shortage at Keima's so the young man decides to play his games at Yui's. Set after the "goddess arc". Brief guest: Mars Pairing: KeimaxYui


**100 Hours of Gaming and 1 Hour of Flirting a Day**

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~

Wherein there's an electricity shortage at Keima's so the young man decides to play his games at Yui's. Set after the "goddess arc". Brief guest: Mars Pairing: KeimaxYui

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~

* * *

"Keima-kun finally took up my offer. I'm so glad."

"Don't get this over your head. I'm only staying here until the electricity back at home is out."

After the tiring mission of becoming a _Demon of Conquest, _Keima has returned to his previous duty as a _God_ _of Conquest _and resumed his capturing of 2D heroines post-haste. Unfortunately, the REAL world was being its crappy self and refused to let the god do his work. And where there is a god, there are goddesses. And where there are six, there is one inside a previous conquest namely Yui Goidou. To describe her in his words, she is the only reliable source for him to continue his demanding lifestyle.

"But still, you came over here." Ever since he arrived she's been beaming all the while.

"That's because I've already set up my games here during _that _time." There were a few flashbacks of when they switched bodies. Even then he did not succumb to reality and he still managed to strive on gaming. "To be honest, I didn't expect any of them, even more so all of them, to still be intact knowing your mother."

"I told her not to throw them. At the time, I didn't remember they were yours but I had a feeling they were important." Yui said in a very light-hearted manner and then looked at him straight in the eyes. There was something alluring to _her_ eyes as well as she spoke the next line. "That they were something worth holding on to."

"Thanks, I suppose." Keima immediately turned his attention back to the eight screens when he felt the heat rush to his face. What was he doing? This was not a conquest nor will he become a target. "This saves me the trouble and the money to buy these again." He had muttered and gave a sideward glance. She was still eyeing him with such scrutiny that he had almost yelled. "And stop staring! It's harder for me to concentrate."

"Ah, sorry!" Yui snapped out of whatever trance she was in. As soon as she was out of it, the carefree yet caring aura of hers easily washed over. Her charm never did leave her. "It's just that you were so adorable at that moment that I couldn't bring myself to not look at you."

"At that moment? Never mind, I don't want to know." Pitter-patter. A 3D girl shouldn't have had this effect on him. He wasn't supposed to engage in conversation. They only push him into unwanted situations especially with her.

"Eh? But don't you want to at least know how cute you are especially in that outfit?"

"Sh-Shut up." His blush had returned with vengeance. "It's not like I did this for you or anything."

"Hmm…?"

"It's just that it'll cause a commotion if I came here in my regular clothes. As it is, I've already earned first rank in your family's hit list." This was his initial intention. All to avoid unnecessary attention that could make him deviate from his games. That's all there was to it, right?

"But to go so far as to cross-dress. Your love for my friend must really transcend the heavens." A disembodied third voice has joined in. Where was she? Wait, something was off on one of the screens. He can't recall any blond heroines in his current playthrough unless… that was her!

"Heh, nonsense. This is the most convenient route for me towards my games." Who does she think she is? This was solely for the purpose of more peaceful gaming hours. Yui had absolutely no input in it… right?

"Hey, Mars that was really rude. You can't just cut in like that." With a hand on her hip, Yui looked as if she was scolding her sister. Stern but not harsh.

"My apologies but I couldn't hold my curiosity on such an interesting conversation any longer."

"It's alright. Just don't let it happen again." She sighed.

Shit. He had totally forgotten about her goddess. If word gets out about this event then it'll definitely lead to a massive loss of love points. All of his work to restore the heavenly beings' powers would be wasted with just one flag. This was not good. "You're too soft. What she did was unforgivable."

"Excuse me?" The person in persecution was simply appalled.

"However, I'll agree to let this one go provided that she abides to the conditions."

"Conditions?"

"Everything that had occurred and will occur did not happen. In short, she must keep this a secret." He called it a secret but to the deity's eyes he was treating it as if it was taboo.

"To hide in the shadows is cowardly! That is not how a warrior is trained." She was absolutely furious. Men like him don't deserve women like them. A person like him already has a place reserved in the pits of Tartarus. She cannot sit idly by as her friend is wasted on such a fiend. "Are you ashamed of being with Yui? If so, I detest those who play with metaphysical weapons the most."

"It's fine, Mars. Trust in Keima-kun on this one." There was a certain venomous edge to Mars' threat but Yui was calm as ever. Had she been completely fooled by this man?

"Unthinkable. He should not be untoward to your relationship." She was the goddess of war, and she would not go down so easily.

"He has good reason. We're all going through difficult times." She was trying her best to quell the raging fury in her. In her mind, she has to somehow make Mars be at peace with Keima otherwise she would've failed both. So she added in a more sincere and perhaps a begging tone. "Now's really not the best to go public."

To her luck, it did work and she backs down albeit a bit reluctantly. "It seems I cannot change what's already been decided." She can't change what Yui's already decided. "Very well, I concede. But hear me, mortal man. Break Yui's heart and I'll personally make sure you won't even see the gates of heaven."

"Irrelevant. Have we come to an understanding?" He made a mental note to tread more carefully and hope to never unleash her wrath.

"Regrettably, yes. I shall leave you two now." Her image faded and not so long after, the brunette formed of pixels returned to the screen.

"Thanks." It was for Mars and her patience. After which, she turned to Keima and bowed her head. It seems not all of her aristocratic past was reset. "And sorry about that."

"It's not your place to apologize." He said it more coldly than it should've sounded.

"That's true but I felt like I needed to anyways." She still felt the warmth in his words.

Almost silence rained down on the two. Only the faint sounds from his games and the clicks from their respective controllers were heard. Her smile was still cemented in place. These were the perfect conditions to operate. He had an unlimited power supply, massive stocks of games and most importantly, no interruptions of the sort. This muteness would've been comfortable if it weren't so…

"Doesn't it bother you?"

"Huh?"

"Here I am intruding your home for my personal benefit and yet I completely ignore you." It's not like he was concerned or anything, more like curious. At least, that's what he'd say.

"Not really." She shook her head.

"Why?" He raised an eyebrow at this.

"Because I like how dedicated you are to the things you love." Slowly, her brilliant smile turned into a tender one. It was hard for him not to notice… or to care. "You always did have the strength whenever you needed it."

"I'm not strong." He refused.

"Being strong and having strength are two different things." She stood and moved away. "But I always did imagine you as both." For a moment he actually thought she'd leave but what she did next truthfully surprised him.

Yui had repositioned herself so that she could hug Keima from behind, her face buried lovingly on his back. He did his best not to shiver from the contact and stiffened instead. Why does _she_ always act like this? Furthermore, why does _he _even react in the first place? No 3D girl should make his heart beat this fast. No, he wasn't capable of butterflies in his stomach. This was most likely connected to his previous conquest of her, right? After all, he wouldn't fall for such an unpredictable girl who doesn't even exist in games… right?

"How about you, Keima-kun? Was that the thing that's been bothering you all this time?" There was light mirth which trimmed her voice. "Don't concern much over me, I'm fine. As long as you're here with me, that's all that matters, well at least to me."

She noticed? "Don't be ridiculous, I was just checking if you fully understood our agreement." He caught himself before he could stutter.

"I see, as expected of Keima-kun. You're really amazing. You have everything down to their details."

"Hmph. This is nothing compared to what I do in games."

"Although you're still a frail boy." She pulled back and teased with a giggle.

"Eh?" He had to turn his head to face her over his shoulder, her smile welcoming him as always.

"That's why it is my duty to protect you."

"No, you have it the other way around."

"Don't worry, I've been working out and I think I've made enough progress to carry you properly." She flexed her right bicep to show off. Although in all honesty, it still looked just as feminine as the rest of her body. "Want to try it out?"

"No way in REAL am I going to let a girl carry me." And he wasn't frail!

"You're right. I understand what you're thinking." She sighed.

"Really now?"

"Yeah, it'll be bad luck for the couple to practice before the wedding."

"That's no way near to what I was thinking and who said anything about a wedding?"

"Oh, right. It was a joke… ha… haha." She retreated suddenly and rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment. That was a strange turn of events. She started whispering to herself right after. "Man, that was bad. I can't just half-propose like that. It'll be unfair to Keima-kun who's been loyally following the examples in games."

"Don't start acting like you said nothing!" He adjusted his glasses at the same efficiency as he did on his voice. "Furthermore, I can hear you."

"Oops, I got caught." From a gentle smile to a lopsided grin, she was upbeat and stunning nevertheless.

"Well at least you know where I come from. In the IDEAL, the boy proposes and also carries the girl." He pointed at her. "I won't settle for anything less than that." What was he saying? These are lines used for conquests, right now he wasn't in one.

"Okay…" She blinked a few times, too stunned from the sudden outburst. Her woman's intuition commanded her to analyse what he just said and what he had implied. "Hey, Keima-kun."

"What is it?"

"I love you!"

"Don't just say it like that!"

"Why not? I'm just telling the truth." For some reason unknown to him, her smile seemed brighter.

"You can't just say what you want." Must control gaming instincts. Screw that. Her confession of love was out of timing. Hadn't she been watching him while he was playing? "There's a proper way of doing things."

"Then teach me." Her face looked like of a child giddy to learn.

He was taken aback by her boldness. However, it was too soon to raise love points. "It's too time consuming. Figure it out on your own."

And so they settled back into familiar silence. Only to have it broken too soon by a certain batch of discs which would've made him live longer had he not seen them again.

"Oh you forgot to get these." What she held were the ultimate taboo which was immediately censored in his mind: otome games.

"Those are- those aren't mine!" Cannot unsee! Feign ignorance. He never ventured out into the darkness. He is a god who saves heroines not heroes. Therefore, those games were non-existent in the first place. That's right, his memories might have gotten mixed up with hers. He would never have played those. Deny, deny, _deny!_

"But there's no one else in the house to own these." She was honestly puzzled. It was impossible for him to not own these.

"You must be mistaken. Ask around again."

"Alright…" It'll be a shame to throw them away and she doesn't even remotely know anyone who would want to play them. Then an idea hit her which resulted in an extremely excited Yui. "So can I have these then?"

He mentally went through the consequences. This obviously would affect the love meter. Saying yes would increase it and saying otherwise could be disastrous… on his part. His reputation as a god might get shattered beyond redemption. "Do whatever you want with them. Finders, keepers."

"Keima-kun gave me something precious to him." There was a certain sparkle in her eyes and awe filled her voice. "I'll definitely treasure these forever." Did these really mean that much to her? Or maybe… it was him.

This was getting more dangerous. Had he finally succumbed to the REAL world? Impossible! He was a man of the IDEAL. There were too many variables to consider and the timing couldn't have been any worse. To fall in love with _her _when sheshould've been the one to fall for _him. _Progressing in this route meant possibly destroying all the other five which was something they couldn't afford in the war.

However, Keima looked back at Yui who doesn't seem to notice his inner turmoil. What about after all of this? As he expected, it was too soon to see the ending. First things first, there were eight controllers, more than enough for two players.

"Hey, this one's available in multiplayer."

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~

**Shinra-ex-SOLDIER**

* * *

_The title is a revised version of Keima's motto: "100 hours of gaming a day!" more pronounced in the anime._  
_Writing for TWGOK is hard and even harder for writing a shipping fic since Keima isn't one to harbor romantic feelings for REAL , I can use the excuse of Keima's previous conquest of Yui to better ship these two naturally. I love both characters individually but if Yui loves Keima then I'll give him to her. XD_

_Also, this was so much fun to write! Switching dialogue positions was a nice and welcome change (Yui: offensive, Keima: defensive). This is just so fluffy, the plot got consumed by all the warm fuzzies._  
_I tried to keep it as canon as possible so hope you didn't expect a full on romance. But who says it can't be?_

**Clearly, there is a MASSIVE BLACKHOLE of Yui in fics. I have yet to read one which includes her. Hopefully, this will uplift her or the lack thereof in the fanfic world. Yui rocks!**


End file.
